The Darkling Sky
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/ AH. Caroline still remembered the way his stormy blues ignited at the sight of her. Though both of them tried to ignore that, they couldn't. See, now she found herself living in a cottage, in the middle of a forest. One-shot. Slightly Dark.


Title: The Darkling Sky

Pairing: Klaus and Caroline

Summary: AU/ AH. Caroline still remembered the way his stormy blues ignited at the sight of her. Though both of them tried to ignore that, they couldn't. See, now she found herself living in a cottage, in the middle of a forest. One-shot.

 **Note/ Warning: ** I wrote when I was pretty _gloomy_. So, don't mind if it doesn't make any sense. It's a bit dark and one shot. And I don't own any character except imaginary storyline. Not beta read.

Be kind and leave your comments =)

* * *

 *****The Darkling Sky*****

A seventeen year old Caroline was staring out of the window. It was the only entertainment she was having since past few months.

She was watching little birds flying and used to wish that she could be free like them one day.

She got used to her routine. She convinced herself that no one was searching for her.

Her parents would probably fighting over and threatening one another on filing divorce. Being one of quiet and shy girls in the school became her disadvantage. No one would miss her.

She was having only one friend, Stefan, who unfortunately was also Klaus' friend.

If she hadn't talked to Stefan, things would be different by now.

See, now she found herself living in a cottage, in the middle of a forest.

Klaus and the _light of his life_.

They both met each other through Stefan. Stefan and Klaus were childhood friends. When Caroline moved into Mystic Falls, she met Stefan at her school. He was very kind to her. He gave her every detail she needed about the school. Caroline asked him a favor. As she needed a part time job, Stefan helped her with it. She began to work at Mystic grill. Not that she was in need of money. She couldn't tolerate the atmosphere in her house.

She thought she escaped the greatest trepidation of her life.

That was when she met Klaus.

He came to Stefan during their working hours. And he saw her.

Caroline still remembered the way his stormy blues ignited at the sight of her. Though both of them tried to ignore that, they couldn't.

They shared coy smiles.

It was Klaus who made first move.

When Stefan completed his shift, he went inside to sign in the log out register. Klaus took it as an opportunity and asked her name in a gruff, developing low pitched male voice. And thus, another relationship started for her in that new town.

Caroline thought Klaus was a regular teenager.

They happened to go to the same school. She wondered how she did miss to see his face previously.

When Caroline asked the same question, he simply replied: _"I don't like the school."_

Most of the students don't like school, she thought then. There can be many reasons.

When she asked the reason behind his lack of interest he also said: _"I don't mingle with people."_

But he was good to her. Whatever he spoke it sounded sincere.

She was late in finding out that he didn't mingle with people because he never tried and importantly he never cared.

It didn't matter for her because she was too blind to see what he doing to her.

Slowly, yeah, very slowly he became her world.

He comforted her whenever Mr. and Mrs. Forbes quarreled. She would call him while crying. Wherever he was, he would get inside through her window, within minutes. He consoled her like the way she wanted. He wouldn't leave her even after she said she was fine.

She thought he was caring.

After one year, this kind of relationship started to change.

They got closer. Klaus and Caroline moved like a pair of magnets. And still they didn't get anyone's attention. Though Stefan knew everything about them, he didn't open his mouth. He was kind, but it didn't mean he was self-less. Stefan knew better than to interfere in Klaus' personal life.

He remained calm.

At least he would have tipped off. About Klaus' disorders.

But he remained calm.

Though the truth didn't stay hidden for long.

Nope, Klaus never tried to hide anything from Caroline. She knew it. She didn't happen to ask anything about him. They used to talk about the rest. General topics.

Caroline heard his voice coming from the main room. She stood up and exited bedroom.

Klaus was smiling at her, with a grocery bag in his hands. "I'm back, Caroline," he cooed placing that bag on the floor and curled her waist. Caroline embraced his warm and slow kiss.

"Don't you look lovely today, sweetheart?" he murmured against her lips. He pulled her into breathless kisses. His tongue was going further, but she stopped him.

"I'm hungry," she told him.

"Sure, I'll make you lunch. After that we'll go to the lake," he pressed lips to her temple.

Caroline nodded and sat in a chair of the mini wooden dining table. He started with chopping of the vegetables beside her and threw her dimpled smiles once in a while.

No matter what he did, this smile would stay as one of favorite things in the world. It would give her a hope that there was someone who was normal behind this fucked up person. Someone who actually cared for her. Or it was her hallucination. It didn't matter. All she knew was he would do anything for her.

Whether it leads to giving or taking a life.

Sometimes that point would overwhelm her.

No emotion was faked by him. His affection, his lust, his sorrow—his anger.

She remembered the day when a random nerd, like her, from her Economics class had talked to her. Klaus kept watching them across the other side of the canteen. When she glanced at his direction, she saw him biting the nail of his thumb. Violently.

 _His eyes were only on the boy. And if looks could kill, that boy would have died within minutes._

 _Caroline ended her subjective oriented discussion with him and returned to Klaus who merely looked away._

 _"What was that? Are you jealous?" she scoffed taking his burger and took a bite from it._

 _Klaus muttered looking into her eyes, "Yes, I am. And don't make me again." Caroline could feel the sharpness in his words._

She thought a jealous boyfriend was cute.

If that jealousy crossed the limit, then it could make things nasty.

Of course, after she explained that the discussion was about their subject. And that saved the boy from Klaus, which she later figured out.

Their relation set into different state when they had made love. At least that was what she had thought. According to Klaus he had totally claimed her.

She only belonged to him. He repeated those words throughout that session.

Caroline memorized that moment when Klaus was happy knowing that he was her first. It happened just months before. There was no boundary to his surprise and joy. The best birthday gift he had ever gotten in his life. He was then eighteen years old.

It was then she actually asked about his family. The unknown part of him.

 _Caroline straddled Klaus as she kissed on his torso. She pulled back and traced her fingers across the marks on his chest. He wasn't sleeping, but closing his eyes and enjoying Caroline's touch._

 _"What are these?" she asked._

 _Klaus half-opened his eyes and glanced at his own wounds. "Reminders." He replied in a dismissive tone. He grasped her waist and found her lips vaguely._

 _Caroline frowned in the kiss. "Reminders for what?"_

 _"That I don't belong to a prestigious family." Caroline widened her eyes and he added aggressively. "Reminders that no one cared for me."_

 _She tried to understand what he truly meant. All she understood that he was treated pretty badly. He was neglected. Just like the way she was._

 _He needed to be loved more._

 _She knew she was capable of giving more._

 _"You should know something Klaus," she mumbled biting her lip. Klaus flashed a glance at her. He was clearly trying to analyze her words. Caroline's cheeks were coated with a shade of pink as she told him. "I will stay by your side."_

 _For a few seconds they were in silence. And then he declared with a ghost of smile, "Not that you have another choice."_

 _Caroline smile lightly faded listening to those words._

 _Klaus tucked her curly strand of blond hair behind her ear while he continued: "You are a very important person in my life Caroline. I love you. I will until my last breath." Smoothly he pulled her face through her chin and murmured against her lips, "And I'm yours, sweetheart."_

 _Then he softly claimed her lips._

She thought he had submitted himself.

But she later found out that he was expecting the same from her.

Klaus fetched her back to reality by placing plates on the table. Caroline quickly became alert in his presence around her. He settled beside her and eagerly started to have his lunch.

There was absolute silence before he asked, "What's wrong, love? Day by day you are getting quiet."

Caroline tilted her head looking at him. "I'm fine."

"I know you better than anyone else," Klaus half-smiled. "Better than yourself."

She knew it was just pointless bluffing him. Taking a deep breath she sighed, "How many days I have to stay in here like a prisoner?"

"Am I treating you like a prisoner?" he squinted at her, pushing away his plate.

Caroline shrugged hesitantly, "I'd like to know when—"

"Am I treating you like a prisoner?" he repeated. This time his voice clouded with darkness. Only she could feel it.

"I don't like living in here Klaus," she replied patiently. Just a little variation in her voice—could worse things. "There's no contact with the world out there. I want to know what my parents are doing—"

"Are you not happy with me?" he asked a second later.

"Why are you making it hard—?"

"It's just a simple question," he muttered. Caroline was having really hard time in estimating his thoughts with the help of his expressions. Only if she could. He gulped, "Are you or are you not happy with me?"

"I am," she said without thinking. "But try to understand me—"

"You are hungry," he cut her off sternly. "Eat now."

"Klaus—"

"Eat," he demanded in a dangerously low voice.

Caroline didn't eat. She didn't feel like eating anymore. She stood up and walked inside the bedroom, which surrounded by her paintings, and simply closed the door without locking it.

Klaus followed her calmly and saw her as she lied on the bed. Crawling on the mattress beside her, Klaus wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm angry, Caroline," he informed, inhaling her hair.

She had to tremble for that, even though he never harmed her physically. Whenever he was angry, he would take it out on others.

For example, once Klaus had told her to meet at a theatre. But she was occupied in the town's library and totally had forgotten about him and their movie plan.

 _Klaus found her with a bunch of books, alone in the corner._

 _"Why didn't you come?" he asked. Caroline gasped slapping her forehead. "I'm so sorry Klaus. Mr. Clifton has given me this work—"_

 _She never got a chance to complete that sentence. "I'm angry, Caroline."_

 _Caroline pouted apologetically. "I'm really sorry. Wait for five more minutes please. I'll wind up this work and I'll go with you. Ok?"_

 _Klaus' expression didn't change. He was calm, but it didn't look furious. He stood up and walked out of the place._

 _Caroline frowned a little before she focused on her work. And when she was done, she made way towards the librarian's cabin and opened the door._

 _She couldn't believe her eyes. Mr. Clifton was on the floor in unconscious state. Placing the paper aside on the table, she paced towards him and shook his body. He didn't wake up. Quickly she grabbed her phone and called 911. An ambulance arrived and took care of the rest. People began to ask her questions. She repeated that she didn't see the attacker's face and found Mr. Clifton in this state._

 _When she got out of the messy surroundings, she saw that Klaus was standing near his car, who was having the same deadpanned face._

Slowly Caroline understood things that were happening around.

On one day, she also found that Klaus was school drop-out, and he joined back only because of her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled after what it felt like a lifetime.

"Do you want to go the lake?" he asked softly, ignoring her apologize.

"We'll go in the evening."

Klaus nodded. "I want to take you out today. Into the city."

Caroline was surprised and looked up to meet his gaze. "Really?"

He nodded again. "Yes. Wait until it becomes dark."

She thought for a minute and asked hesitantly. "Are the cops searching for me?"

Klaus shook his head, simply.

"Then why I have to stay in here?" she squeaked.

"Just in case. I don't let anything happen to you, love. I promise."

Caroline sat up. "I don't understand—if no one is looking for me and I don't have to hide anymore."

Klaus crept down from bed and walked out of the room before he returned with their plates.

Caroline rubbed her forehead thinking of her past.

She shouldn't have attacked her teacher. But she didn't have other choice. She had to attack him in a way to protect herself from his wrath.

Klaus had warned her before. About doing work during odd hours.

It was not safe. Klaus repeated those words. She didn't listen to him and said she would be just fine as no one knows her properly even after one year of her time in that town.

That was not true.

Caroline was interested in Economics.

And her Economics teacher found her interesting.

Caroline was too naïve to understand his motives behind his favors.

One day she recognized what he wanted this time. But it was too late. The whole school was empty. She had trusted her teacher. And it made her to run and scream along the corridors in the school. It was late in the evening. Not even cleaning staff was there.

When she warned her teacher to back off and threatened him that she would complain to higher authorities, the cougar tittered while saying that he had his methods to get out of that blame.

Caroline still remembered how much she pleaded and sobbed.

When she was cornered, she found something sharp in her proximity. Not even thinking twice she drove into his stomach.

She defended herself. But that wasn't all.

 _She was sobbing hysterically when Klaus reached the spot. He glanced at the squirming teacher and the red floor once before he ran towards Caroline and hugged her._

 _"Everything's fine Caroline. You have me."_

 _Caroline buried her face and hiccupped. "Please take him to the hospital."_

 _"No. He must die." She couldn't believe the calmness in his voice._

 _Retrieving back, she gaped at him with swollen eyes. "Please!" she begged, "Just do it for me!"_

He did, of course. Anything for her.

That teacher didn't seem pleased with what happened to him. He was true that he had his ways to get out of the blame.

He had filed a complaint against her, saying that she was a lunatic who had been threatening him.

Her parents knew nothing until cops came for her.

Everything happened in a haze and all she knew that Klaus had dragged her out of that situation. He kept her hidden in this place since past few months.

Whenever she asked about people suspecting him and her, he would simply blow a smile saying that there was no need to worry about anything.

"You are hungry. Eat, love." He said calmly and stretched out his hand.

She took it and looked at him expectantly. Once he sat beside her, she asked. "How are you managing to get these things?"

"Stefan is taking care of everything. I told you before, love. Don't worry about those matters."

Caroline stared at him while chewing her food. Being a teenager Klaus was a lot mature to his age. He had many reasons behind that.

In the evening Klaus took her to the lake like he said.

Caroline looked around once. Though she knew that no one would come to that place, she would always do that.

Slowly she had taken her top and shorts, and glanced at Klaus, whose expressions tend to change. She unclasped bra and removed her underwear before she went into the cool water. The chillness didn't bother her much. Her body reacted quickly.

When she was swimming she saw him disposing his clothes. There was crooked smile on his face.

Klaus always liked sex in water.

Of course, he liked anything that involved her.

She felt his hands surrounding her. He made her face him slowly. Caroline bit her lip when his hands reached down. She tilted her head and pushed him away with a coy smile. Klaus chuckled a bit and watched as she swam towards the bank.

Klaus shifted inconveniently under water. With a big move, he clasped her hand and pulled her back.

"Don't tease me more, love." He bit her earlobe. His voice was all saucy. Caroline smiled into the crook of his neck. There was heat radiating from their bodies and surprisingly she felt that in the cool environment. Caroline let him curl her legs around his waist. She braced herself by surrounding her hands around his neck. Klaus didn't waste another second and claimed her shivering lips. He pulled her body close to him, wanted to feel her soft skin completely.

Caroline closed her eyes feeling him enter her. Because of water around them, their emotions were intensified. Klaus growled against her skin while licking away those tiny droplets on her.

Her name sounded better coming from him. She noticed something. He wasn't saying that _she belongs to him._

He had stopped his declaration from past two times.

The tempo in his movements fetched her back again. She was panting and moaning his name. Her nails sank into his shoulder. Klaus hissed biting the skin of her neck. She felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head by the end.

Klaus was grinning widely.

He rested his forehead against hers while their breathing got under control. Her legs were trembling when he let her stand in the water again. When she lost her balance he caught her by waist.

A minute later, he peppered wet kisses on her face.

"You don't know how much I love you Caroline." He murmured on her lips.

"I know." She said cupping his face.

Caroline had never told how she felt for him. Never said those three magical words. She knew he was there for her from the moment they met. She also knew that he had taken care of her in those darkest times.

She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Klaus touched that mark on her neck and made her tremble in the kiss. Whenever he touched marks on her body that would be her reaction.

"And you are always mine. You know that too, don't you?" he said huskily. Caroline smiled lightly to that. "I think I don't need to claim you again and again."

Caroline pulled back and walked towards the bank. She took her clothes and wore them while watching him. Klaus was swimming now with a smirk on his face. She sat down on the ground and brought her knees together.

After five minutes he returned to her and wore his jeans and shirt.

"Where are you planning to take me?" she asked leaning front on her knees.

"New Orleans?" There was mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No way!" she gasped getting up.

 *****The Darkling Sky*****

So this entire time they were near New Orleans.

She only thought they were away from Mystic Falls. She never asked about the place they stayed.

Klaus didn't let go of her hand for at least once as they walked through heavily populated streets. The roads were attractive with lights. There was music and people were partying hard.

"I love this place," she admitted.

Klaus smirked, "I know, you will."

"It's been really long time," she said as they settled near a table at an open cafeteria. "Did you happen to change your mind?"

Klaus shrugged, "Actually I needed this time to make preparations."

"Preparations?" she frowned.

He was getting more and more excited about what he was going to say. "You told me once that you wanted to continue your studies."

Caroline was a little surprised with him. He had remembered everything she told him. She had whined about that on the day he taken her to that wooden house at forest.

"You remember that?"

Klaus chuckled quietly, "You can have your dream." Still surprised Caroline didn't make any sound. "Just a minute." He muttered and walked into the crowd.

Probably he made preparations for their stay in this city. She was a little anxious about it, but she didn't display.

He returned to her after few minutes.

There was a kid like grin on his face. "Here take this." He passed a cover to her and sat in front of her.

Tearing the sealed cover she found two passports and a ring.

She gaped back at him.

"Happy birthday, Caroline," he mumbled taking that ring and slid it to her finger.

"Today's my birthday?" she asked herself. She had no idea that it was. She was now an eighteen year old. Staring at the diamond carved platinum ring, Caroline smiled a bit. Later she checked out passports. "Are we going somewhere?"

"London," he replied slurping his coffee. "Elijah knows everything and he accepted to help us."

Caroline raised her brows trying to digest his words. He added, "He took one month to make arrangements. Once we get to settle there, you can build your career in the way you want."

"You gave me so much Klaus," she spoke. "But I never have given you anything in return."

Klaus took her palm and kissed on the back of it. "You have given me yourself." He stated. "That is more than enough."

She simply nodded.

Caroline knew she had changed a lot from the day they met. If she had known true and complete nature of Klaus, she would have said no to this relationship in the beginning. But she wasn't going to leave him. For a life time.

 *****The Darkling Sky*****


End file.
